


Sometimes You Got To Bleed To Know

by Lemontrees



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Depression, Its super short idk, M/M, My first fic dont judge, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemontrees/pseuds/Lemontrees
Summary: A short, sad Newtmas fic.





	Sometimes You Got To Bleed To Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please don't judge! The title is from Tear in my heart by twenty one pilots, I thought it would be fitting.

Newt remembered darkness. The darkness that seeped into his thoughts and ripped a void in his soul. He remembered the pain and effort it took to struggle through each day and his futile attempts at faking happiness. 

At night he would break down in tears; sobs raking his body. He would let the malevolent voices whisper demoralizing comments in his ear, letting the echoes flood his mind.

Newt recalled the day he took the voice's advice. He had jumped into the nothingness and it had enveloped him in its arms.

After that it was a blur of people shouting and various medical equipment. People repeatedly telling him how lucky he was. Newt had survived with just a limp as a sick reminder that he couldn't run from life's problems.

The only thing that had stopped Newt from jumping was his hope, he had found his hope. His light at the end of the tunnel, his sun, his moon, his star. His Tommy.

Thomas with his laugh that could drown out the voices and eyes that sparkled like the night's sky when he smiled. Thomas with his unshakeable perseverance and courage. Newt could remember every tiny detail about him; from his shoe size to the dimples in his cheeks.

Newt remembered all of this as he stared into Thomas's eyes.

"Please Tommy. Please,"

**Author's Note:**

> Was it okay? Constructive criticism would be great but please no hate :)


End file.
